


Not Your Fault

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Post Case fic, Top Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Aaron made the call the team thought was right at the time, but it turned out another woman died while they waited for the right time to strike.  He needs Spencer to get him out of his head.





	Not Your Fault

It had been a bad case.  One call from Hotch to wait before going after the unsub had caused the death of another woman.  They are all tired when they get on the plane, and the flight is quiet. Still, everyone can feel how tense things are, especially between Hotch and Reid.  It’s an open secret that they’re together, but nobody says a thing.

 

The team parts when they get off the plane, everyone going to their cars.  Hotch gets into the driver’s seat and starts the car, not looking over at Reid as the other gets into the shotgun seat.  Reid lets out a silent sigh, Hotch has been blaming himself ever since they found her. And Reid doesn’t blame him for that, he’d blame himself as well if it was him.  But it has been two days since the arrest, and he needs to move on.

 

Spencer waits until their jackets and shoes are off and their bags dropped off before he pushes Aaron towards the bedroom.  Aaron furrows his brows. “Spencer, what are you doing?”

 

“Getting you out of your head”, Spencer tells him as he closes the bedroom door behind them.  “Now, are you going to undress on your own or do I have to do it for you?”

 

Aaron rolls his eyes as he reaches up to his tie, loosening the knot and slipping it over his head.  He then unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, still with his back to Spencer. The pants come off next, leaving him in socks and underwear as he finally turns around to face Spencer.

 

“Now what?”  He asks impatiently, his eyes narrowed at his partner.

 

“On the bed, on your back”, Spencer says as he pulls the sweater vest over his head, tossing it in the general direction of the bedroom as he moves closer to Aaron.  Aaron complies and lays back on the bed, and he has barely settled when Spencer straddles his chest, holding him down with his body weight. “It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“You got me like this just to say that?”  Aaron’s eyebrows raise as he speaks, unsure of what Spencer wants.

 

“You wouldn’t listen to me otherwise.”

 

“I gave the order to wait”, Aaron says, and he’s right.  He did. He gave that order and by proxy killed the woman the unsub had in captivity.

 

“So would I.  So would Morgan, or Rossi, if any of us were in charge.  We all agreed that waiting was the best course of action.  Aaron, we can’t win them all. You know that just as well, if not better than, any of us.”

 

Aaron sighs and moves to push Spencer off of him.  “She’s dead because of me.”

 

“And what would have happened if we had gone after him immediately?  Would he have devolved further? He could have attacked us. Aaron, stop this.  You’re only causing yourself and our team more pain by digging yourself down into your head.”  Spencer resists and shift until he’s laying on top of Aaron, their mouths inches apart, not even that.

 

Aaron’s eyes seek out Spencer’s, watching them.  Spencer keeps his gaze solid, letting Aaron know he can let go without hesitation.  And he does. The fight leaves him, and his breath is hot against Spencer’s lips. Those lips close the gap, and the kiss isn’t deep and hungry and needy.  It doesn’t need to be. It still makes Aaron let go. His hands unclench and they move into Spencer’s hair, holding him close.

 

Then, Spencer sits back up, taking Aaron’s hands out of his hair and lay them back on the bed.  He runs his hands over Aaron’s chest slowly, fingers stopping to toy with his nipples. Aaron arches up against him, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“Spence...” 

 

“Shh”, Spencer replies, one finger placed against Aaron’s lips.  As Aaron breathes through his nose, he watches Spencer. He watches the shy young man from the office turn confident, empowered, and more sexy than ever.

 

Not many knows what Aaron’s like in bed.  Many would presume he wants to be in control in bed as well, but the opposite couldn’t be more true.  In that way, he and Spencer fit really well together. For Spencer likes to have control of what’s happening.  Just like he does now. he’s in control, and that’s the way he likes it.

 

Spencer’s fingertips ghost down Aaron’s arms, to his wrists, down to his hands.  He takes the right hand in his own and raises it up to his mouth. His lips touch Aaron’s fingertips, then the back of his hand, and as he kisses up his wrist to his arm, he leans down over him.  Spencer kisses across his chest, to Aaron's left arm. After reaching his fingertips on this hand, Spencer sits up once more and looks down at Aaron. His partner is panting softly, and Spencer can feel his hardening length under his ass, his position has changed to further down his body.

 

He leans down and presses his lips against Aaron’s once more, a fleeting kiss that he brings down to his chest. They close around a nipple and he flicks his tongue against the nub playfully, making Aaron gasp above him.  But, as he was asked, he doesn’t say anything.

 

He doesn’t say anything as Spencer moves on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before kissing down his chest.  He shifts down the bed, and as he reaches the edge of Aaron’s boxers, he lets his nose drag across the bulge of Aaron’s length.  His partner emits a wordless moan, quickly turning back into a gasp as the sensitive skin of his inner thighs is kissed. Spencer grins against his skin and opens his mouth, allowing his teeth to scrape across Aaron’s thigh. 

 

His lips, his mouth, his  _ praise  _ is what Aaron feels as Spencer moves down one of his legs, and then back up the other.  Before Spencer moves his hands to the hem of Aaron's boxers, he moves up to connect their lips again.  Their lips move together as Spencer tugs down his underwear and wraps his hand around Aaron’s length, moving his hand at a leisurely pace.

 

Spencer once again kisses down his chest, and he rests Aaron’s cock in his hand as he moves his lips up the length.  He licks across the slit before opening his mouth and taking him in.

 

Aaron tips his head back and moans.  “God, Spence...” Slowly, he reaches out and runs a hand through Spencer’s hair.  Having gotten worked up while Spencer was teasing him, Aaron doesn’t last long before coming, hips only held down by Spencer’s firm grip.

 

As he lies there, panting, Spencer leaves the bed.  Closing his eyes, he sheds his shirt and pants, laying them over the back of a chair before he sits on the edge of the bed.  Aaron watches his back as the other bends over to take off his mismatched socks, trying to catch his breath. And as Spencer pulls the blanket over them, Aaron rolls onto his side to whisper “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
